


Dusk Moonlight

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A twilight rp
Relationships: JacobxRegina





	Dusk Moonlight

Regina was walking home from school one day back to her house when suddenly it went all by so fast that the next thing she knew she was being to a tree by a black male with dreadlocks and it looked like he had fangs?  
"Isn't it a little too early to be playing dressup for Halloween there buddy?" She asked him frowning.

Sam was on the reservation and he recently got back with the pack from killing and attacking vampires since they were going after the meek weak humans again. He did not particularly care it just gave him an excuse to go out and do his favorite thing murdering the bloodsucking parasites. He put on a new pair of shorts and that was all he really wore ever 24/7.   
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Laurent licked his lips, his dense Jamaican accent coming through. "You smell so good, for such a fragile human. Your blood is just intoxicating. I would love to sink my teeth in your neck, and taste your blood." He began to hiss, as his teeth got close to her neck, but then he stopped. At the treeline, a huge wolf came out, the fur color a bronze, coppery hue. His canines were sharp, and he must have stood a good few feet tall. The wolf snarled loudly, and then jolted straight for Laurent.

~~~

Cheyenne Melanie Lahote, the elder sister of Paul Lahote, who just so happened to be Sam's imprint, was in the process of cooking a full meal for her voracious pack of wolves. Including Sam. But she didn't mind cooking. Especially since she had a little extra help, now that she was no longer the only female imprint in the pack now. Jared too had one, a girl named Kim, who was quiet reserved, shy.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
"Huh? I-is that a wolf? Please Mr. Wolf save me!" Regina said as she desperately asked Jacob as she started to cry. She always loved wolves. They were her favorite animal on earth. One time she almost got attacked by a bear but for whatever reason a pack of wolves saved her then too in Colorado.

Sam entered the house and threshold of where him and his imprint lived and he snuck up behind her to bury his face into the back of her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent he would never get tired of and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his rough muscular chest.   
"Whatcha makin for us today sweetheart?" He suavely asked.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Jacob could hear her plea, and after a rather difficult struggle, he managed to kill the Jamaican vampire. Once he ripped apart the pieces, he lit the corpse aflame and then waited for the body to turn to ash, before heading back to where the young woman was that he had saved. When he came through the clearing once more, he saw her look into his eyes, and he immediately imprinted on her. He had found his soulmate! He was exhilarated by it. Since she was his imprint, he changed to his human form in front of her, and quickly put on some basketball shorts.

~~~

Cheyenne hummed, and even purred softly, saying, "Well, I am making a grand party size lasagna, especially since I have 8 hungry wolves that need to be fed since they pretty much decimated a whole army of vampires." She smiled up at him, as he was slightly taller than him, but not much. Just a few inches of a difference. "Plus, I have a salad and garlic breadsticks. Then, for dessert, I have a large chocolate pie that Sue was gracious enough to give us all."  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina's jaw practically fell to the floor. He was a man?! But how?! For whatever reason she now felt the need to blush and be shy submissive and flustered around him as that was not how she normally was to anyone.  
"Th-thank you for saving me. I-I owe you my life," she said as her cheeks blushed a deep salmon pink.

Sam chortled on laughter and chuckled pressing her closer and even tighter against him.   
"Well now babe I will be sure to eat your lovely scrumptious cooking as always. You could make an egg on the sidewalk or burnt toast and I would still eat it ans always say it is delicious!" He growled into her ear.

Jake chuckled softly. "You don't owe me anything. It is a pleasure to save such a gorgeous girl. Especially, the most beautiful I've ever laid my eyes on." He came closer to her; his tall frame towering over her much smaller frame. "But may I ask for a date night? So I can get to know you better?" His voice was hoarse and deep, he could tell she was slightly submissive, and due to his Alpha heritage, he could see just how well she was matched to him. He could help her break loose from her modesty.

~~~

Cheyenne turned around, purring a little more. "Well, you deserve the world, Sam Uley. I wouldn't let you eat eggs off the sidewalk. Although, I'm sure there are other things you might like to taste," she said, giving him a small, yet seductive grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing softly as she felt his kisses all over her.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina looked up into his gorgeous black eyes of charcoal and she nodded her head yes. Her eyes widened when he called her gorgeous and beautiful. She held her cheeks until she broke the trance he had upon her and she tried so hard to gaze away from his perfect chiseled muscular chest.  
“M-my name is Re-Regina!” She mumbled and squeaked softly.

“I wasn’t kissing you baby cakes but if you want me to I can happily do that just for you wherever and whenever. And to answer your statement yes I would,d more than love to sample you later on today after this feast. You will be my dessert baby cakes so prepare yourself!”San cooed and growled to her as he grinded his groin against her pelvis and he was happily enjoying himself.

Jacob smiled softly. "I am Jacob Black, the son of the chief, Billy Black. Now, come with me gorgeous. Would you prefer for me to carry you?" He loved seeing her blush, it made him feel proud that he makes her feel like this. "Don't be shy, baby. I don't bite unless you'd like for me to do so..." he said playfully. His hand rested on the small of her back for the time being until she gave him permission to pick her up in his muscular arms.

~~~

Cheyenne moaned softly. "Now you're playing with fire, baby. What if I wanted you right now? I'm aroused right now." Which just so happened to be true. The scent of her arousal was so strong, and her eyes were dark with lust and slightly golden around the iris, indicating her wolf was coming out to play also. She was being serious. She needed his love now.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
“Jake you never need to ask me for permission for anything from me. I don’t why or how but I’m in love with you even though I literally just met you. I didn’t know love at first sight was real,” Regina said blushing and mumbling softly all that as she one turned her head to meet his and leaned up to kiss the corner of his sexy hot lips. God she was grieving bold and she never did before.

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. He could not only sense her arousal and need for him but he could see it and smell it too. It wa like a deep string powerful musky scent mixed with pine and spruce and a woodsy kind of smell and he quickly picked her up and he brought her up to their bedroom. He threw her in their bed and quickly pinned her down shredding their clothes away and inserted his penis into her vaginal opening.

Jake picked her up in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, before walking with her towards the Reservation. "There's a few important details w will need to talk about, before we get into a relationship. It has to do with what you just saw, me being a wolf and all."

~~~

Cheyenne moaned softly, her fingernails gently scratching his back, as her beloved mate began making love to her. It felt heavenly. The drive of his male genitals into her female genitalia. Oh, how delicious it felt to her! He was so thick, big all around, and stretched her walls in all of the best ways possible!  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina squeaked and she nodded holding onto him tightly. She was walking home from school. Did that mean she would not live with her parents anymore or go to school either anymore? She had so many questions to ask him she didn’t even know where to start. She just nodded and she leaned against his chest and rested for a few. She was tired from that days events that transpired.

Sam growled and he groaned too feeling her right walls clenching and clamping down on him ben though none of them were virgins any longer. He pounded and rammed further deeper into her even and he went at a steady steadfast pace while his lips went to her neck and used his canines to mark and bruise her neck and collarbone with his love and with his marks to tell other males that she belonged to him and to him only.

Once they made it to a safe location, he placed her down and then got on his knees in front of her. "Regina, you know I am part of the Quileute Reservation, right? Well, we have some old legends that some of the people in our tribe turn into wolves. Shapeshifters we call them. Well, I just so happen to be one of them. That is what you saw in that clearing. Was my wolf form. Oh, and one more thing. We have another legend called imprinting, where we find our mate. Well, I found my mate, and it is you. You are my chosen soulmate for life."

~~~

Cheyenne wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, feeling as though she were in the heavens at that moment. She couldn't get enough of her beloved mate. His love for her felt oh so good! The way his member drove in and out of her uterus was heavenly. She couldn't get enough. "Sam, you feel sooo good!" She said as she tossed her head back, as she felt his lips on her neck, biting and licking it, as he left his mark on her neck.   
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina nodded and she kept on nodding her head as she listened to him intently to everything he said. She was shocked and surprised to say the least.  
"So you shapeshifters and vampires are real?!" She asked deathly scared of the latter. She did not know what to say or how to react to that.

Sam continued to hump and mount and thrust into her so inhumanly, wildly and savagely as he was grinding his hips into hers to create some sort of slapping friction sound. He teeth drew some blood but he quickly lapped that all up to clean his mate and he uses his wet tongue to look the tastes and scents ofc of her skin too. It was so freaking heavenly to him.

Jake nodded his head. "Yes, we both are very real. Have you heard of the "Cullens" well they are vampires too but don't worry, okay, because they only drink animal blood, not human blood? The Doctor Vamp is okay. We tolerate him because he's helped us quite a few times. His name is Carlisle." He grabs her hands in his. "On a more serious note, I will be whatever you need me to be. Friend, Lover, whatever you want." He kissed both her hands, hoping she would want him as more than just a friend. He wants to share passionate intimacy with her one day, and get married, and have a family with his imprint.

~~~

Cheyenne was seeing stars at the sheer amount of pleasure she was experiencing. She was in heaven (figuratively). She threw her head back even more in pleasure, and she could feel her sexual peak coming; building rapidly. "Sammy, I am so close. Mmmm, please put your seed inside. I want to have a family with you." She meant each word. She wanted nothing more than to raise a family with him. Grow the size of their home by having multiple children in their small, but comfortable house.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Just letting you know its really fun rping with you. You are really good damn! DX)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Aww, thank you! I try my hardest. :) )  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(No problem! Doing my part now. I hope you feel the same. I try my best as well. I do not wanna bore you with my rp parts lol)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(You're not boring at all :) You're one of the seldom detailed roleplayers on here :) )  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(I appreciate it, though. Thank you.)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(No problem and aww thank you. You are one of the rare detailed rpers on here too! XD)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Just thought I would ask, how do you feel about human-animal matings? Because I used to have a roleplayer who was okay with it. Just asking. If you're not okay with it, I understand.)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(I am totally ok with it. Most ppl say its bestiality but I still love it in fiction but that is just me)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Okay, good to know :) )  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
"Yes I have heard of the cullens though I do not personally know them. And Jake my love I want you to be everything to me. Lover and friend," Regina said smiling down at him as she got up and hugged him tightly to her. She leaned up and this time she kissed his lips passionately.  
"Make me yours Jake forever."

Sam growled in response to that and once he was done searching for her g spot he thrusted into it a few more times before he released his hot sticky seeds deep into her womb. He groaned because not only was he seeing stars but her inner walls tightened around his cock. Unless he felt that anyway that much he was sure of.

Jake felt as though he were on cloud nine at that moment. She wanted him in every way possible, including intimately, as in making love. He pulled her in his arms once again, kissing her face all over, and touching every inch of her body; her breasts, her rump, her thighs, her arms; every inch he could reach. "Well, if w are going to go all the way, which way do you prefer to make love, baby? Do you want the man or the wolf? Or both?"

~~~

Cheyenne moaned even louder, as she felt his seed enter her body. She just hoped that she would become pregnant with Sam's baby, or babies even. She wouldn't mind multiple children at once. It has been known to happen in her family over the decades and centuries. Many women in her bloodline had twins in one of their pregnancies throughout their life.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Gonna go for the night. See you tomorrow have a great blessed night)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Okay, good night! I have an errand to run in the morning, but I will be back around noon or so.)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Ok that’s fine)  
Today at 2:06 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Hey :))  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Hi doing my part now   
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Okay :) )  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
“Ahh Jake please! Yes I do want both but how would that even be possible?!” Regina said and she started to moan and mewl for him like a lovesick puppy as she leaned closer against him and she tilted her head to the side for him to get easier and better access to her neck and wherever else he wanted to mark her.

Sam groaned and he howled in pleasure and eventually pulled out of her as he collapsed next to her on their bed tired from the lovemaking that they just did. He wrapped his big strong powerful arms around her and brought her closer to his chest as he warmed her body up with his. He buried his head into her neck licking it happily and lovingly.

Jake gently kissed her neck, and then slowly sunk his teeth in the soft flesh of her neck, marking her as his mate forever. "We could do the wolf first, and then my human form. As long as you don't get too tired. Don't want to tire you out." He gave a wolfish grin and carried her to his special spot so they could make love. She would soon experience the wonder of making love with her wolf for the first time, and it thrilled him beyond words.

Once they made it to his favorite spot where no one would find them, his eyes turned yellow, and he then said in a rather deep and lustful voice, "Regina, I would like for you to take off all your clothes, baby, so my wolf can see your figure."

~~~

Cheyenne snuggled into his warm embrace. "I love you, Samuel Uley. Forever." She kissed his cheek ever so softly, her hands touching his bare chest, and her lips kissing his bare torso ever so sweetly. She couldn't get enough of her beloved big bad wolf with fur as dark as the night sky.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina squeaked and whimpered and she nodded shrugging out of her jacket t shirt and other than her pants and underwear and her socks and shoes she was now naked before him and she blushed now showing her most private of her body parts to him in a show.

"And I love you Cheyenne sweetheart always and for all eternity!" Sam growled and said huskily to her as he nuzzled her neck with his broad nose and his deep beautiful tan brown lips. He just laid there like that with her for a long time so content and so happy.

Jake felt like the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful imprint. He planned to show her just how much he loved her, by making love to her until she couldn't take it anymore. Of course, he wouldn't hurt her. That would hurt him. He would make sure she felt nothing but sheer pleasure and happiness while they made love. He then shifted to his wolf form, his russet fur shining by the sunlight. His male genitalia was huge, thick. It was fully erect.

~~~

Cheyenne smiled softly, snuggling into him even more, and fell asleep after a few minutes. She began to happily dream of her future with Sam. She loved him more than life itself.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina was now laying down on the grass and leaves for him as she used her hands lifted them up and petted and stroked his beautiful gorgeous soft fur and she blushed leaning up to kiss his snout passionately. She took his cock into her hands and began to pump strokes up and down as she was giving him a hand job. She was so madly in love with him. She then stopped laid down on her back and waited. 

Jake began panting softly, loving the feel of her hands around his giant member, and he then gently bit down on her neck, marking her as he entered her female reproductive organ, and waited for her to tell him to continue. He knew she would need a few moments to adjust to the size of his member, particularly due to his girth. Once she was ready, he began to thrust deeper, his member rubbing against her gspot, causing just the right amount of friction, and pleasure for both of them. He was in heaven, making love to his imprint, his mate. Someday, in the near future, she would be his fiancee, then his wife; and soon after that, hopefully, the mother of his children.

~~~

The next morning, Cheyenne was the first to wake up, and she quickly headed to the shower to get clean, before making her way to the kitchen downstairs and working on making at least two dozen eggs for the wolf pack, and her famous chocolate chip muffins.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Hey its not you but I seriously need a break from rping in general until tomorrow. I will do my part as soon as I get up in the morning. Have a good night. Ttyl)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Okay :) I understand :) )  
Yesterday at 1:10 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Hey spending time with family today. My dad is coming home from California after being there since March. Can’t rp today sorry)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Okay :) I understand)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(If you'd be interested, I will be on later this evening, like around midnight or so. We could roleplay then if you're free?)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Can’t will be sleeping then)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Ah, okay. What time will you be available Saturday?)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(All day tomorrow as soon as I get up)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Okay, I will be here all day tomorrow also, especially since I do not work until Sunday next week :) )  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Have fun with your family! Tell me if you guys do anything fun. I always love to hear other people's fun adventures, lol)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Ok sure and thank you!)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Your welcome :))  
Today at 12:41 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
“Ahh! Ahh! Jake! Please my love! Fuck me til I can’t walk anymore!” Regina elicited a moan out for him as she dug her heels deep into the earth while she petted his beautiful fur with her hands and she arched her back. She was now so on top of the world. She never thought that this would’ve ever happened to her.

Sam was still sleeping the next morning but after awhile of feeling nothing on her side of the bed he eventually woke up with a start and he rubbed his face and disheveled his black hair. Once his eyes adjusted to see with his vision he got out of bed and took a shower as well put a new pair of shorts on and he went downstairs and smelled the awesome breakfast.

Jake gently sinks his teeth in her neck, as he sheaths his entire member deep into her womb, thrusting faster, as his huge member stretched her in so many ways possible. Her warmth felt heavenly to him, and he threw his head back slowly, as he thrusted even faster, and pushed his member against her gspot.

~~~

Cheyenne was humming as she cooked, and danced around the kitchen, in the best mood she'd been in for a very long time. She finally felt quite content. Her life with Sam was much happier, and much more peaceful. She couldn't imagine living life without him by her side through everything life throws at them.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Gonna eat dinner right now. Be back in 80 mins)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Okay :))  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Back   
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
"Ahh Jake honey! Ungh your canines they feel so good when you bite me and mark me as yours! Think you can do it to my boobs next?!" Regina cried out and shouted in blissful rapture and melody. She was in rhapsodic heaven with her soulmate Jacob.

Sam loved to do this daily morning ritual routine of sneaking up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his broad muscular chest and blew into her ear asking her who am I?

Jake leaned down, his canines biting into the flesh of her breasts, but enough to leave hickeys behind, his mark showing she was his and his alone, forever. He continued to thrust deeper into her womb, his member plunging deeper into the depths of her warmth. Oh, how she felt divine to him.

~~~

Cheyenne smiled softly, nuzzling against him, and whispered softly. "You are my sexy Samuel Uley. My insanely hot fiancé, and Alpha too." She then ground her hips into his, a light smile gracing her lips. She always loved getting him all hot and bothered, because she loved his dominant side.  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina screamed out his name multiple times as she now wrapped her strong thin and smooth silky legs around his abdomen and she clawed at and scratched his furry shoulders multiple times too. She was nowhere the brink of the end yet. She was receiving way too much pleasure she wanted to give some back to him too.

Sam just smirked and frisked sexually and playfully at her as his cocky arrogant smirked showed itself plastered onto his face and he picked her up three her over his shoulder and slapped and groped her butt cheeks so hard leaving his handprint on them stained in cherry red colors.  
“You got that damn right my little sexy wolf pup,” he growled and purred to her as well.

As if reading his thoughts Regina pressed her forehead against his and told him that after she climaxed to shoot loads of his sperm deep into her. She wanted to feel that along with his love everywhere on her body inside and out. She wanted his puppies so freakin badly that she finally orgasmed after she arched her back and she saw stars and curled her toes.

Jake had a wolfish grin on his face, as his imprint was loving just how much pleasure he was giving her. He would do anything for his imprint, even if she asked him for a child now. He would do it. He would give her anything she ever wanted. Period. He would spoil her rotten, give all the love and attention he could possibly give her. As he thrusted even deeper, plunging his massive member even deeper, faster and harder. The warmth of her womb was just so wonderful to him. He wants so badly to put his seed inside of her, and make a pup with her. Their own child.

(How old is Regina? 18?)

~~~

Cheyenne moaned softly, and then could tell her eyes were turning yellow. She needed Sam, but this time, her wolf was need of some love by her mate. "Sammy, let's make love in our wolf forms. Please."  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(The reason why I ask is because I am not comfortable with having minors in sexual relationships.)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Yes she is 18   
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Okay, good :))  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Ok no offense but can we slow it down for your oc and sam? Can they do other things besides sex? Regina is just getting done with round 1 and now you want your oc and sam to go onto round 2. Besides you said you rp mostly non sex most of the time)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Sure that's fine.)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(I am sorry if I am making you mad)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Not at all. :))  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Ok thank you for being an awesome understanding person. I gotta go for the night. I can rp more tomorrow. Have q good night ttyl)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Okay! See you tomorrow. I will most likely be back around 5 or so. I have work, and then I will be going out for dinner afterward.)  
Yesterday at 8:43 am  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Ok that’s fine. See you then)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Well, actually my shift got cut from work, so I'm free! LOL!)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(So sorry out with family today. Will be back tomorrow)  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
(Thank you for letting me know. I appreciate it. Have fun!)  
Today at 6:38 pm  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Doing my part  
SweetAndSourTulips's avatar  
Regina was so on cloud nine that she eventually once her inner walls tightened around his girth inside her she saw sars her stomach forming a knot and she climaxed her juices all over his length inside of her. She kissed his wolf snout all over his face and all over his body as she cherished worshipped and loved him to death and beyond.

“I was just wanting to tease you baby. Let’s not right now ok? Maybe later alright? I need to go do something with the boys. Vampires have spotted around these parts again and we are going to hunt and track them down and kill them,” Sam said smirking to her as he gave her a resounding passionate kiss toner lips to remember him by.


End file.
